Meu Sonserino
by Patt Soares
Summary: Por mais imprudente e maluca que tenha sido minha escolha, eu nunca, em nenhum momento, me arrependi da decisão de ficar com Draco.


— Como você está linda, Mi. — Gina disse, já com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. — Meu irmão com certeza soube escolher bem.

Eu sorri.

Era o máximo que eu podia fazer. Por dentro, eu gritava.

[...]

Por que eu estava ali. Eu já havia prometido a mim mesma que jamais voltaria aquele prédio.

"_Você apenas veio lhe trazer o convite, minha querida_."

Aquela voz em minha cabeça tentava me dar um motivo altamente forte para que eu estivesse ali.

— Sim, apenas por isso... — disse a mim mesma.

Enquanto estava no elevador, lembrei-me de alguns momentos nossos em Hogwarts. Nosso primeiro beijo...

**FLASH BACK ON**

**— Onde está me levando? — eu perguntei irritada.**

**Aquele garoto sabia ser ainda mais irritante que o normal quando queria.**

**— Pare de fazer tantas perguntas, Granger. — disse ele.**

**—Como você é insuportável...**

**Percebi que ele deu um risinho de lado.**

**Ele me arrastava pelos corredores tentando não fazer muito barulho. Por fim, acabamos em frente à Sala Precisa.**

**— O que estamos... — não consegui terminar a pergunta. Malfoy me puxou para dentro.**

**Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele me imprensou contra uma parede.**

**— Que palhaçada é aquela com o Weasley? — perguntou. Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.**

**— Desde quando você se importa? — rebati. — Você não tem nada a ver com o que eu faço e o que faço! — Ele me soltou e deu um soco na parede. Um pequeno buraco se abriu no lugar em que ele bateu, e sangue escorria de sua mão. —Você é louco Malfoy? Parece que está tendo uma crise de ciúmes!**

**— E SE ESTIVESSE?! — gritou ele, me surpreendendo. — HÁ ALGUM PROBLEMA NISSO?**

**Fiquei sem saber o que falar.**

**— O que sente por ele? — perguntou, num tom de voz bem mais baixo.**

**— Não sei...**

**Ele me imprensou novamente.**

**— O que sente por mim? — perguntou sussurrando em meu ouvido. Sua voz me fez tremer.**

**— E-eu... Eu te... te odeio. — eu gaguejei. Ouvi-o dando um risinho. Então senti seu hálito frio, misturado a respiração quente, em meu pescoço. Seus lábios tocaram minha pele, me fazendo arrepiar ainda mais. Por que com Ron nunca era assim?**

**Droga, o que eu estou pensando?**

**Eu não conseguia encontrar forças para pará-lo. Se eu falasse algo, era capaz de sair um "Continua". Oh Merlin, o que está havendo comigo?**

**Eu não podia negar, eu já havia sonhado com isso algumas — muitas — vezes, desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Seria mentira dizer que não.**

**— Desejo — murmurei.**

**— O quê? — perguntou Malfoy, parando os beijos e olhando em meus olhos.**

**— Eu sinto desejo por você. — falei.**

**Ele sorriu.**

**— Isso já é um começo. — Então ele colou sua boca na minha, fazendo minhas pernas tremeram ao senti-lo pressionar meu corpo contra o seu.**

**Eu nunca havia sentido aquilo... Nunca... Com ninguém...**

**_FL_****AZH BACK OFF**

Eu não podia ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Mas eu não consegui evitar.

A porta do elevador se abriu, me mostrando o corredor que eu conhecia muito bem.

Andei receosa até uma porta no final do corredor. Toquei a campainha. Segundos depois, ouvi a porta sendo destrancada.

— Senti sua falta. — disse ele, com uma verdadeira sinceridade.

Draco estava lindo, como sempre. Os cabelos desarrumados, caindo em seus olhos. Usava apenas uma calça de moletom preta, e estava sem camisa, deixando a mostra o abdômen definido. Mas não eram aquilo que mais me chamava à atenção nele, e sim seus olhos.

Lindos e acinzentados.

Eu me perdia naqueles olhos.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, Draco passou os braços por minha cintura, me puxando para perto dele. Droga! Eu tinha vindo até aqui com um proposito, agora ele tinha facilmente se esvaído da minha mente.

Enquanto me beijava, Draco chutou a porta, fechando-a atrás de nós. Ele me levantara e eu enlaçara minhas pernas em torno dele. Eu não precisava estar com os olhos abertos para saber para onde ele estava me levando.

Draco me deitara em sua cama, ficando por cima de mim. Ele parecia tão impaciente. Normalmente, demorávamos mais nas preliminares. Mas não hoje. Draco simplesmente rasgou minha roupa, me deixando apenas de _lingerie_. Ele nunca havia feito isso. Até parece que ele sabia que seria a última vez...

Por um segundo, lembrei-me da primeira... A primeira vez que me senti verdadeiramente um mulher...

**FLASH BACK ON**

**— Não sei como, mas você consegue me deixar louco Hermione. — ainda era estranho ou vir Mal... que dizer, Draco falar meu nome assim tão docemente.**

**Mas é claro que nos tratávamos assim somente quando estávamos sozinhos.**

**— Como você pode ser tão diferente quando estamos apenas nós dois? — Era mais uma pergunta retórica, mas ele respondeu assim mesmo.**

**— Por que consigo ser eu mesmo com você. — falou.**

**— Draco... — ele me beijou.**

**Não era igual aos outros beijos que ele me dava. Aquele era repleto de desejo e... paixão. Por culpa do oxigênio, precisamos nos separar por falta de ar. Olhei em seus olhos. Suas íris, antes acinzentadas, agora estavam escuras de desejo.**

**— Eu quero você esta noite — sussurrou Draco. A forma como ele havia dito, não fora maliciosa, parecia realmente... apaixona.**

**— Então me faça sua — murmurei.**

**Eu não pensara direito no que havia falado. Apenas falei.**

**Draco me beijou novamente. Assim que nos separamos novamente, olhei em volta. Estava tudo mudado. Havia uma decoração mais romântica, pétalas de rosas vermelhas estavam espalhadas pelo chão e em cima da cama. Sim, uma enorme cama no meio da sala. Os lençóis brancos estavam cobertos de pétalas, mas o que chamou a atenção foi a cabeceira da cama. Um leão envolto por uma serpente.**

**Draco me levou para cama e me deitou gentilmente, ficando por cima de mim. Ele tirava com cuidado minhas roupas, beijando todo meu corpo.**

**Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquele era Draco Malfoy. Ele parecia tomar um cuidado exagerado, como se qualquer força sua fosse me quebrar, como se eu fosse de porcelana.**

**Quando eu já estava apenas de calcinha, pois ele já havia tirado meu sutiã a muito tempo, tentei virá-lo, mas como ele era muito mais forte que eu, isso era um pouco difícil. Felizmente, ele percebeu minha intenção, me virando, e me colocando em cima dele. O puxei para que ele ficasse sentado. Comecei a despi-lo com mais lentidão do que ele havia feito comigo. Aquilo parecia uma tortura... Doce tortura...**

**— Eu preciso de você... — Draco murmurou, enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço.**

**— Eu sou sua — falei, olhando em seus olhos. Peguei suas mãos que estavam em minhas coxas e coloquei-as sobre meus seios. Voltei a beijá-lo.**

**Um segundo depois, eu já estava por baixo dele. Draco beijava todo meu corpo até chegar a minha calcinha, a qual ele tirou com a boca.**

**— Draco... — sussurrei, enquanto ele dava algumas mordidas na parte interna da minha coxa. Ele continuou, e começou a subir seus beijos e suas mordidas. Senti seus dedos passando por minha intimidade, seu toque era o suficiente para me fazer gemer. Então ele tentou me penetrar com seus dedos, aquilo doeu. Não muito, mas ainda sim doeu. Ele parou assim que percebeu isso.**

**Ele me olhou com olhos curiosos.**

**Ao contrário do que imaginei, ele não havia pensado em tudo aquilo para que minha primeira vez fosse inesquecível, e sim para que minha primeira vez com ele fosse inesquecível.**

**— Hermione... — ele levantou da cama como se tivesse levado um choque.**

**— Draco... — eu tentei falar, mas ele me interrompeu.**

**— Mas que droga, me desculpe. — eu não entendi por que ele estava se desculpando. — Eu não queria te pressionar a nada, sinto muito.**

**Ele se virou para me encarar. Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo, até que ele pegou o lençol para me cobrir.**

**Draco começou a pegar suas roupas no chão e ir em direção à saída.**

**— Draco, por favor... — pedi. — Não se desculpe — ele se virou para me olhar. Logo virou o rosto. Ele parecia estar em um conflito interno. — Quero que me faça sua.**

**De repente, ele largou suas roupas no chão. Voltou para cama e me beijou com mais ferocidade que antes. Sua urgência me excitava. Eu não queria esperar mais, eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim.**

**— Draco, eu preciso... eu quero... agora... — foi uma frase confusa, mas ele pareceu entender.**

**Draco tirou sua cueca e a jogou para um canto qualquer. Olhei para baixo e vi sua ereção. Aquilo me assustou um pouco, ele era realmente... grande.**

**— Ei, olhe pra mim — ordenou ele, levantando meu rosto. — Confie em mim. — pediu. Eu assenti com a cabeça.**

**Assim que ele me penetrou, ele me beijou, sufocando um gemido de dor. Mas ainda sim, senti uma lágrima solitária por meu rosto. Cravei minhas unhas em suas costas. Draco parou o beijo e olhou para mim. Ele secou minha lágrima com as costas da mão direita.**

**— Sinto muito — falou.**

**— Não sinta — murmurei.**

**Ele esperou um pouco e começou a se movimentar. Com o tempo a dor foi desaparecendo, dando lugar a um prazer tão grande, que me dava vontade de gritar. Foi ainda mais incrível quando chegamos ao ápice juntos.**

**— Agora você é minha — sussurrou Draco em meu ouvido, ofegante.**

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Draco me fazia sentir o que ninguém mais conseguia. Ele me dava um prazer que ninguém mais dava. Ele me dava paz. Me dava segurança.

Só não me dava o que eu mais queria dele... Amor.

Durante todos esses anos, eu não ouvira dele nenhuma vez sequer um "Eu te amo". Talvez eu tenha levado isso longe demais. Talvez eu devesse ter parado com isso há muito tempo. Mas era apenas ele me beijar que eu esquecia tudo.

Por mais que soubesse que era errado, eu não conseguia sentir remorso. Na verdade, eu sentia mais remorso quando me entregava a Roni. Mas não era da mesma forma que era com Draco. Roni não fazia eu me contorcer e gritar de prazer. Eu não gemia o nome dele dá mesma forma que eu fazia com Draco. Simplesmente não conseguia.

Gritei muito alto quando cheguei ao ápice, logo seguida por Draco.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado, me puxando para perto dele.

[...]

— Draco — chamei-o. Estávamos em silêncio há quase meia hora. Eu precisava falar com ele antes que perdesse toda coragem.

— O quê? — perguntou, me olhando.

— Não podemos continuar mais. — falei. Olhei em seus olhos, era como se eles me perguntassem "Por quê?". — Vou me casar com Roni.

Eu não sabia o que esperar dele. Draco sempre fora possessivo, inclusive comigo, então sua atitude me surpreendeu.

— Sempre soube que isso aconteceria. — murmurou ele. — Vou sentir sua falta.

Fiquei perplexa.

Eu queria gritar. Gritar com ele. Implorar para que ele lutasse por mim, para que ele dissesse que me amava... Mas ele não faria isso. Os Malfoys não amam. Por mais que eu quisesse que fosse mentira, eu sabia... Draco não me amava. Eu apenas fui idiota por me deixar envolver por esse sonserino estúpido. Por várias vezes ele dizia na minha cara não sentia nada por mim além de desejo. E eu fui idiota por aceitá-lo toda vez que ele procurava por mim, que era sempre depois que ele falava essas coisas...

Idiota...

Por que fui me apaixonar por ele?

Eu ficava repetindo essa pergunta toda vez enquanto me vestia. Draco continuava na cama, apenas me olhando. Ele não movera um musculo sequer quando me levantei. Comecei a chorar silenciosamente. Assim que terminei, fui para sala, onde eu havia deixado minha bolsa.

Tirei de dentro da minha bolsa o envelope branco. Peguei uma caneta qualquer que estava jogada em cima da mesa e escrevi no verso do envelope o que eu escondia durante todo esse tempo.

_**Meu Amor, eu confesso:**_

_**Estou casando, mas o grande amor da minha vida é você.**_

_**Serei eternamente sua.**_

_**H.**_

As lágrimas agora transbordavam de meus olhos. Sai do apartamento de Draco. Não fui para minha casa. Eu não ficaria bem lá... Eu queria ir para um lugar diferente.

Acabei indo dormir num hotel.

* * *

**O dia do casamento...**

Enfim chegara.

Eram seis da manhã quando ouvi meu telefone tocar. Não precisei ver o nome para saber quem era.

— O que quer Gina? — perguntei, ainda sonolenta.

— Poderia, por Merlin, ME DIZER ONDE ESTÁ?

— Em um hotel. — falei, calmamente.

— Um hotel? — perguntou indignada. — Seu casamento é daqui três horas e você está em um hotel!

— Eu precisava descansar e não queria ficar em casa. — falei. O que em parte era verdade.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. — disse Gina. — Pois trate de se arrumar e vim para cá agora!

Ela desligou o telefone sem esperar por minha resposta.

Levantei-me e fui tomar um merecido banho. Deixei a água quente escorrer por meu corpo, me relaxando.

Cheguei a Toca mais ou menos meia hora depois.

Gina estava uma fera quando me viu.

Passei as horas seguintes me sentindo a própria Barbie. Gina me ajudou praticamente com tudo.

A casa dos Weasley estava diferente. Não era mais a mesma casa. Com o final da Guerra contra Voldemort, o Sr. Weasley ganhou uma promoção no Ministério. Os Weasley agora eram o que se podia chamar de "ricos". A Sra. Weasley havia reformado a casa inteira, a deixando linda.

Pela janela, eu conseguia ver o jardim. Seria lá que aconteceria o casamento. Estava tudo decorado de branco e dourado. Eu conseguia ver Roni conversando com Harry.

— Gina, poderia me deixar sozinha? — pedi.

Ela se recusou um pouco no começo, mas acabou cedendo.

Assim que me vi sozinha, deixei que algumas lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos.

— Por que você não me amava? — perguntei pro nada. — Por que não lutou por mim... por nós? — coloquei a mão sobre meu ventre.

Eu sabia que Draco nunca iria querer um mestiço. Já Roni... talvez eu tivesse sorte e meu filho — era um menino — nascesse parecido comigo. Havia uma possibilidade muito pequena de isso acontecer.

— Não se preocupe meu amor, a mamãe encontrou um bom pai pra você. Você vai aprender a amá-lo assim como eu e...

— Por que não me disse? — perguntou uma voz rouca.

— Draco — virei-me para encará-lo. Sua expressão era inexpressível. Em uma de suas mãos, ele segurava meu convite de casamento.

Ele começou a se aproximar de mim.

— Não se case — pediu ele. Na verdade, parecia mais que ele ordenava.

— Por quê?

Ele sorriu.

— Motivos simples — começou ele. — Você não o ama. Você me ama. Terá um filho meu, não dele.

— E o que o faz pensar que esse filho é seu? — perguntei.

— Se fosse do Weasley, provavelmente toda família saberia. — ele sorriu, cinicamente. — Que coisa feia, enganar seu amigo para fazê-lo acreditar que será pai.

— O que queria que eu fizesse? — perguntei.

Tudo ficou silencioso por um momento. As únicas coisas que ouvíamos eram nossa respiração e os barulhos animados que vinham lá de fora. Até que Draco falou.

— Sei que não vou poder e dar tudo que o Weasley pode — disse ele, então passou a mão pelo cabelo, o bagunçando. — Merlin, não acredito que isso saiu da minha boca! Mas Hermione, eu sei que o Weasley seria uma escolha melhor, mas sou muito egoísta e possessivo com o que é meu... E você, Sta. Granger, é minha. — ele me agarrou pela cintura e me puxou ao seu encontro. — sei que nunca disse isso, mas Eu te amo Hermione Jean Granger. — ele ia me beijar, mas parou a poucos milímetros da minha boca, então riu. Fiquei um pouco irritada, mas então ele se explicou. — Estive pensando. Hermione Jean Granger, aceita casar comigo e ser a nova Sra. Malfoy?

Eu teria caído no chão se ele não me segurasse.

— O que? — perguntei confusa.

Ele riu mais.

— Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy — ele tocou meu rosto delicadamente. — Soa tão bem.

Sorri.

— Nunca imaginei Granger e Malfoy no mesmo nome. — admiti.

— Sempre tem uma primeira vez. — disse ele. Então se ajoelhou na minha rente. De repente todos os barulhos cessaram. A única coisa que me importava era Draco Lucius Black Malfoy ajoelhado na minha frente.

Havia um sorriso em seu rosto, mas seus olhos eram muito sérios.

— Hermione, eu sei que sou um idiota completo. Sei que não tenho muita coisa a oferecer a vocês, mas se você disser sim, posso mudar isso. Começar do zero. Poderia até tentar reerguer as empresas dos Malfoy. Preciso apenas de um sim seu. — ele me olhava seriamente. — Eu te amo e quero te ter para sempre ao meu lado. Casa comigo?

Esqueci como se respirava. Eu não acreditara no que acabara de ouvir.

— Draco, eu... — eu queria dizer sim. Jogar-me em seus braços gritando sim para que todos ouvissem. Mas eu não podia. — Já vou me casar. Com Roni.

Draco se levantou e me olhou nos olhos. Então me beijou. Eu sentia a mão dele passando por meu corpo.

_Como você vai viver sem ele_?

Não, eu nunca conseguiria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu acabaria procurando-o. Eu precisava dele. Draco era meu oxigênio. Sem ele eu morreria.

Ele interrompeu nosso beijo, a procura de ar.

— Por favor, Hermione, não faça isso. — pediu ele, encostando sua testa na minha. — Fica comigo.

— Sim — falei, o surpreendendo. — Eu aceito Draco. Eu nunca conseguiria viver sem você.

Agora me vi diante de um problema. Como cancelar um casamento assim tão em cima da hora. Draco disse que sabia como resolver isso. Eu não precisaria encarar ninguém, muito menos Roni. Achei um pouco covarde fazer aquilo, mas acabei aceitando.

Minutos depois, aparatei com Draco rumo a minha nova vida.

[**POV AUTORA ON**]

Ronald já estava ficando preocupado com a demora de Hermione. Então Gina apareceu. Seu rosto estava pálido, como se ela tivesse visto um fantasma... ou algo pior.

Ela andou com uma lentidão exagerada até o irmão. Não sabia como falar o que havia acontecido. Não sabia que palavras usar. Decidiu ir direto ao ponto.

— Hermione fugiu com Malfoy. — disse.

Suas palavras causaram choque em todos ali presente. Especialmente o noivo.

— Que história é essa? — perguntou o ruivo, furioso.

— Ela deixou uma carta. — falou a garota, encarando o irmão sem se amedrontar como as outras pessoas.

Ele pegou o papel amarelado das mãos da irmã e começou a ler.

_**Roni,**_

_**Sei que deve estar me odiando agora, e sei que tem motivos para isso. Juro que tentei te amar, mas meu coração é muito estúpido e não quis me obedecer.**_

_**Não podia ficar com você sabendo que não o faria feliz. Sei também que deveria ter feito isso antes, mas... Bem, a verdade, é que eu simplesmente amo o Draco. É eu sou muito idiota. Mas descobri que ele me ama também.**_

_**Sei que vai encontrar alguém que te ame de verdade, da forma como você merece.**_

_**Espero que me perdoe um dia, assim como todos.**_

_**Eu te amo**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy.**_

_**Ps: Vou me casar com Draco. Sinto ter que lhe dizer dessa forma, mas estou grávida. Descobri a poucas semanas. Draco é o pai. E, antes que me julgue por te trair, quero apenas que saiba que assim como eu não posso viver sem ar, eu não consegui, nem conseguiria viver sem Draco. Ele é meu ar.**_

Ronald amaçou a carta com ódio.

— Ela está grávida daquele maldito comensal — gritou com raiva.

— Roni calma. — disse Harry aproximando-se do amigo.

— Ela fez a escolha dela. Espero que seja feliz assim. — disse Gina. Apesar de tudo, ela torcia pela felicidade de sua melhor amiga.

[**POV AUTORA OFF**]

**1 ano depois** [**POV HERMIONE**]

Draco brincava com Scorpius.

Era engraçado ver a cena de longe. Às vezes eu pensava, _E se_ eu tivesse me casado com Roni? Será que eu seria feliz agora?

Não.

Eu nunca seria feliz sem aqueles dois. Sem eles eu não conseguiria viver.

— Não consigo fazê-lo dormir. — disse Draco.

Eu ri.

— E nunca vai conseguir, você só brinca com ele. — falei.

— Poderia me ajudar, Sra. Malfoy? — perguntou estendendo a mão para mim.

— Claro, Sr. Malfoy.

Assim que Scorpius deixou de prestar atenção em Draco, consegui fazê-lo dormir.

Draco sorriu e apenas comentou sobre meu grande feito.

— Acho melhor irmos também. — disse ele.

Eu sorri e o segui para nosso quarto.

Assim que entramos, Draco me pegou no colo e começou me beijar.

— Você é insaciável. — falei, rindo, entre seus beijos.

— Sim, eu sou. — disse ele.

Ficamos a noite toda nos amando apaixonadamente.

— Hermione — chamou ele, quando eu estava deitada em seu peito.

— Sim? — perguntei com uma voz sonolenta.

— Você se arrepende? Quer dizer, de ter largado um futuro certo para ficar comigo?

Eu sorri. Levantei-me um pouco e o beijei.

— Nunca.

— Eu te amo, Sangue-ruim. — disse ele.

— Eu te amo Doninha.

Nós dois rimos. Estávamos começando a nos amar de novo quando ouvimos um choro.

— Deixa que eu vou. — disse Draco. — Se tiver que trocar a fralda eu te chamo.

Eu sorri, enquanto viu meu marido ir cuidar do nosso filho no meio da noite.

Levantei sem fazer muito barulho e fui até o quarto de Scorpius. Draco estava com ele nos braços tentado fazê-lo para de chorar. Quando me viu, Draco sorriu.

— Olha a mamãe ali — disse ele a Scorpius, que apesar de ter apenas alguns meses, virou a cabecinha e olhou diretamente para mim.

— Quer ajuda papai? — perguntei rindo.

Ele sorriu e eu me aproximei.

Por mais imprudente e maluca que tenha sido minha escolha, eu nunca, em nenhum momento, me arrependi da decisão de ficar com Draco.

Ele era o homem da minha vida.

— Eu te amo — disse a Draco, com Scorpius dormindo m meus braços.

— Eu te amo. Vocês dois. — disse ele.

Quem diria, um sonserino e uma grifinória... Um sangue-puro e uma sangue-ruim... Um comensal da morte e uma membro da Ordem da Fênix... Um seguidor de Voldemort e uma seguidora de Dumbledore... Um Malfoy e uma Granger...

Parei de pensar em tudo que passamos, e viver aquele pequeno momento de felicidade com minha família. Com meu sonserino...


End file.
